familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Bargarh district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Odisha | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Bargarh | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_title1 = Collector | leader_name1 = Bhabagrahi Mishra, OAS | leader_title2 = Members of Parliament | leader_name2 = Sanjay Bhoi | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 5837 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 1478833 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_rank = 13 | population_density_km2 = 253 | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Oriya, Hindi, English | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 768 xxx | area_code_type = Telephone code | area_code = 663, 6683 | registration_plate = OD-17 | blank1_name_sec1 = Sex ratio | blank1_info_sec1 = 976 ♂/♀ | blank2_name_sec1 = Literacy | blank2_info_sec1 = 75.16% | blank3_name_sec1 = Lok Sabha constituency | blank3_info_sec1 = Bargarh | blank4_name_sec1 = Vidhan Sabha constituency | blank4_info_sec1 = 7 | blank1_name_sec2 = Climate | blank1_info_sec2 = Aw (Köppen) | blank2_name_sec2 = Precipitation | blank2_info_sec2 = | blank3_name_sec2 = Avg. summer temperature | blank3_info_sec2 = | blank4_name_sec2 = Avg. winter temperature | blank4_info_sec2 = | website = | footnotes = }} Bargarh District is an administrative district of Odisha state in eastern India. The city of Bargarh is its district headquarters. The district was carved out of the erstwhile district of Sambalpur in 1993. Geography The district has an area of 5832 km². The district of Sambalpur is in the north east, Bolangir & Subarnapur districts are in the south, Nuapara district is in the south west and the state of Chhattisgarh is to its west. Economy All-season irrigation from Hirakud dam on the Mahanadi River makes the northern half of Bargarh District rich in agriculture, mostly paddy.www.navratnanews.com This district is famous for centuries old handloom industry manufacturing a trade-mark textile form called Sambalpuri Saree. Divisions Bargarh district consists of two sub-divisions, namely Bargarh & Padampur. It comprises 12 blocks. They are Bargarh, Barpali, Attabira, Bheden, Sohella, Bijepur, Padmpur, Gaisilet, Paikmal, Jharbandh, Ambabhona and Bhatli. Demographics According to the 2011 census Bargarh district has a population of 1,478,833, roughly equal to the nation of Gabon or the US state of Hawaii. This gives it a ranking of 339th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 9.84%. Bargarh has a sex ratio of 976 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 75.16%. It has a sizeable population of weaver community, some of whom are national awardee and even Padmashree. This district has produced many literary genius like Gangadhar Meher, Hema Chandra Acharya, Dr. Prafulla Kumar Tripathy and Haldhar Nag. The people of Bargarh district speak Kosli (Sambalpuri)Oriya Culture Bargarh town is situated on the bank of river Jeera. The Howrah-Mumbai National Highway No-6 runs through the town. The town is famous for a 10-day long open-stage drama, Dhanuyatra, based on the life and times of Lord Krishna, culminating in the death of King Kansa. Tourism There exists a 13th century temple at Nrusinghanath on the foot hills of Gandhamardan. Lord Vishnu is worshiped here in a feline form, which is the only instance of its kind in the world. References External links * Bargarh District website * Category:Bargarh district Category:Established in 1993